


There's a Good Time Standing On The Corner

by shipfiction



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Harry, Hooker!Harry, M/M, Prostitute!Harry, Shy!Niall, Top!Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:19:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipfiction/pseuds/shipfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall has never been with a prostitute before, but he'd have to say that Harry was an amazing first choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a Good Time Standing On The Corner

“Hey, Zayn?” Niall says, breaking the comfortable silence that’s stretched on for the past 15 minutes between himself, Zayn, and Louis. Zayn looks up from where he had his face buried in Louis’ neck to smile at Niall, as if welcoming him to continue. “Uh, I-If you were me, and you wanted to buy a prostitute, where would you go?” Niall’s cheeks instantly flare up, and he looks away quickly. Both Louis and Zayn start laughing, their bodies literally shaking with mirth.

 

“Can’t even find a decent lad to shag, young Niall? You’ve got to go out and pay for it now?” Louis teases, and Niall rolls his eyes, lifting up his head to look at both boys.

 

“You guys!”

 

“I don’t know if I should be offended that you asked me where to find a whore.” Zayn says, even though the smile on his face is completely playful.

 

“Seriously, I just want to try it once. Where do I go?” Niall asks again, looking at them both with raised eyebrows. Zayn looks down at Louis before looking back up at Niall and opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water.

 

“Uh, if I were you, and I wanted to find a prostitute, I’d go downtown by some of the clubs, but I wouldn’t go down there until it got real late, like midnight or one in the morning.” Zayn says, looking Niall in his eyes. “I don’t know if he still works, but if you find a guy named Liam, tell him Zayn says hello, and thank you.”

 

“Thank you?” Louis asks, and Zayn nods. “For what?”

 

“The one night I spent with him made me figure out I was gay.” Louis laughs and leans forward to kiss Zayn quickly on the lips. Zayn kisses back, and Niall feels his heart warm up at their effortless affection. Then he realizes what the boys are saying, and Niall is quick to deny.

 

“Wait, what? Him? What if I’m looking for a girl?” Niall says, making Louis snort and Zayn roll his eyes. “But what if I was?”

 

“If I was looking for a girl, I’d go downtown.” Louis says, ignoring the way Zayn’s eyes immediately snap to the side of his face. “If I was looking for a guy, and a better shag regardless of gender, I’d go over by the railroad tracks and sketchy bars. You know, over in the East?”

 

“There’s just a bunch of nothing over there, why would there be hookers?” Niall asks. “And how do you know that?”

 

“The ones in downtown are great, yeah, but the ones over by the railroad will blow your fucking mind. How I know that, you don’t need to find out.” Louis says.

 

“These are people we’re speaking of, just a reminder.” Zayn mumbles, glancing at the television. Louis pats Zayn’s cheek.

 

“So if I want sex, I should go downtown. If I want a good fuck, I should go all the way to the railroads?” Niall clarifies.

 

“Right.” Louis says, and Zayn nods.

 

“Railroads it is.”

 

* * *

 

Niall looks around him for the billionth time in the past minute, making sure that, yes, he is in the right place. Niall looks around him, at the old railroad track going down the middle of the street and the broken down sidewalks around him, the old bars and random motels. Niall takes a deep breath as he shifts his attention to a group of people standing on the corner across the road talking and laughing, a dim streetlight being the only thing to make them visible. There are three girls, two brunettes and a platinum blonde, and three guys, all of them brunette. Niall takes a deep breath, simply waiting for a sign that he’s in the right place and that the group of them truly are prostitutes.

 

Then again, who in their right mind would stand on a corner at one in the morning for fun? Plus, the lot of them were all wearing practically nothing and Niall would be surprised if they didn’t catch the flu. Niall opens his door and gets out of the car, regretting that move when all seven of the heads across the street turn to face him, their conversation coming to an end. Niall takes another deep breath before walking towards the group, only looking up once he’s stopped in front of them.

 

“Hello, mate.” A deep voice greets, and Niall nods, just staring at them, completely at a loss for words.

 

“You alright there? Are you mute?” An American voice asks, and Niall looks at the owner of the voice, taking in a boy about his height, with a dark brown quiff and pretty brown eyes to match. The boy smiles at Niall and Niall honestly thinks it’s the cutest thing he’s ever seen. “This must be your first time, am I right?” Niall nods, a fierce blush coloring his cheeks. “Well, how rude of us, we should introduce ourselves. My name is Justin.” Niall manages to smile back at the beautiful boy before the girl closest to his left speaks.

 

“I’m Eleanor.” Niall looks at her and smiles, and she smiles back, tucking a piece of her long brown hair behind her ear before shifting her pose and putting her hand on her slim hip, her manicured nails coming to rest on her bare stomach, and Niall realizes how fucking skinny this girl is, and he decides that he’ll pass on her this time. Niall looks at the girl closest to her. She smiles at him before parting her red lips to speak.

 

“I’m Danielle. You can call me Dani if you’d like.” She says, and Niall admires this girl’s beauty, her tan skin and pretty curly hair. Niall thinks he might just have a thing for curls, but he smiles at her nonetheless, trying not to come off as such a dork. Niall notices how good her shorts (basically denim underwear, seriously) look on her, and he compliments her without thinking.

 

“You look good.” He says before he can stop himself, and he tries not to completely shut down with embarrassment. Danielle laughs, and calls him cute before thanking him. Niall doesn’t dare reply; he just looks her in her eyes and nods. The guy next to her chuckles before introducing himself.

 

“I’m Liam.” He says, his warm brown eyes memorizing every inch and detail of the awkward boy standing in front of him, and Niall thinks that he’d really like to be Liam’s friend. Niall remembers Zayn, and actually speaks for the first time.

 

“Wait, you’re Liam?” Niall asks, his thick accent curling over his words and making several members of the group smile, the green-eyed boy Niall really likes included.

 

“So he speaks.” Liam says before smiling and nodding. “I am.”

 

“Do you remember a guy called Zayn?” Niall asks.

 

“Zayn, yeah, couldn’t forget him. Had a lot of energy, that one. How is he?” Liam asks, crossing his arms over his chest. Niall silently thanks whatever God there might be that Liam wore a t-shirt with the sleeves ripped off. Liam has tattoos going up and down his arms, and Niall thinks he can see a few peeking out from underneath the neck of his shirt, too.

 

“He’s fine, he wanted me to tell you thank you, and that he says hello.”

 

“Thank you? For what?”

 

“Says you helped him figure out that he’s gay.” The entire group erupts into scattered chuckles, and Niall jumps a little, which only sends the tall curly haired boy into actual laughter. Niall smiles at him, having to stifle a moan when he smiles back, a dimple denting his cheek. He definitely wants him tonight, right now. Liam stares at Niall, and Niall suddenly feels very uncomfortable. I mean, fuck, it’s like Liam is looking straight into him, reading his thoughts and picking his brain apart.

 

“Liam, you’re making him panic, you’re gonna’ end up killing him.” A female voice says, and Niall looks at the blonde girl next to him.

 

“I’m just trying to see if he’s safe.” Liam mumbles. “We’ve had a lot of fucked up people come through, I can’t even tell who’s okay and who’s not anymore.”

 

“Look him in his eyes, he’s harmless.” Niall’s breath hitches as curly speaks, and Niall honestly thinks he’s in love with his voice. Niall makes an unattractive squeaking noise, which makes the boy with the dimples laugh again. “See?”

 

“Alright, alright. Sorry, mate. I’m a protective guy.” Liam says, shrugging with a smile. Niall nods and shrugs, too, smiling one of his biggest toothy smiles at Liam.

 

“I get it.”

 

“Well, I’m Perrie.” The blonde girl says, throwing her arm around curly, or, she tries to, considering how much taller he is than her. “But I can tell you aren’t here for any of us, you’re here for our dearest Harry.” Perrie looks up at the boy called Harry, and the two of them exchange a grin that looks as if they have a secret. Perrie drops her hand and Harry doesn’t hesitate to wrap his own arm around Perrie’s slim waist before pulling her close, and Perrie looks back at Niall. “Am I right?”

 

“Y-Yes.” Niall says, making Harry’s smirk turn into a grin as Danielle whistles, long and low. Harry lets go of Perrie and steps forward, close enough to have to look down at the blonde boy to look in his eyes. Harry places one of his hands on Niall’s hip before tangling the fingers on his other hand in Niall’s hair, using this new leverage to tilt Niall’s head to the side. Harry kisses up the side of Niall’s neck, slowly making his way to the blonde boy’s ear.

 

“What’s your name?” Harry mumbles, making work of sucking several love bites into the side of Niall’s neck.

 

“Niall.” Niall whispers, his breath hitching when Harry licks a stripe up the side of Niall’s jugular vein before kissing the heated skin softly, soothing several marks he’d left behind.

 

“Do you live far from here, Niall?”

 

“I-I live downtown, with two of my friends.” Niall feels Harry smile against his skin before he pulls back and turns around to face his friends.

 

“Well, I’m going to go ahead and take Niall here back to mine instead.” Harry declares, reaching behind him to grasp Niall’s hand in his own, pulling him forward a little bit. With that, Harry begins to walk them both forward, towards a big brick apartment building that Niall didn’t even notice. Harry’s friends step back to let them through, making Niall blush and stare at the ground as they call out behind him.

 

“Bye Niall!”

 

“Have fun.”

 

“Make sure he comes back, Harry!”

 

* * *

Harry leads Niall up three long flights of stairs before stopping in front of an apartment with ‘409’ on the door. Harry unlocks the door and lets Niall inside before stepping inside and closing the door behind himself, his eyes on Niall the entire time. The room falls silent, and Harry lets Niall look around in peace for a moment before he speaks up.

 

“So you’re from Ireland?” Harry asks, even though he knows it’s an incredibly stupid question with an incredibly obvious answer. Harry makes sure to keep his voice quiet, but Niall jumps anyway. Harry tries not to laugh as Niall spins around to face the curly haired boy, a blush coloring his cheeks. Niall stares at Harry for a moment longer before dropping his head to stare at the floor and answering the boy obediently.

 

“Yeah.” Niall says, making sure to keep his voice just as quiet. Niall has no idea why he’s so shy around Harry, maybe it’s because he’s so cute. Harry knows he’s going to have to dominant around Niall, at least until he warms up to Harry. Knowing this, Harry slowly walks across the room to Niall until he’s stopped right in front of the other boy. Harry reaches up and around Niall’s hair before tangling his fingers in the bleached blond locks, pulling Niall forward before kissing him. Niall makes a soft surprised noise that makes Harry smile against Niall’s lips, even though he doesn’t stop in his attempt to relax Niall. Niall kisses Harry back, just a soft brush of their lips, then a harder kiss, filled with more gasps and tongue when Harry presses his body closer to Niall’s.

 

Harry knows he shouldn’t be kissing Niall on the lips, but there’s something about Niall that feels so safe. Harry allows himself to kiss Niall, and he mentally opens all other doors for the blonde that would usually be kept closed. Harry has no idea why he feels so comfortable around Niall, but he decides not to question it when Niall brings shaky hands up Harry’s body, beginning to unbutton the dark red and black button up on Harry’s torso. Harry lets him without breaking the kiss, the two of them simply panting in each other’s mouth by now as Harry removes his hands from Niall’s hair to put them on Niall’s hips in an attempt to get his fingers under Niall’s shirt, fumbling for a moment before succeeding in his effort to get Niall’s shirt off.

 

The two boy’s lips break apart when Harry pulls Niall’s shirt up and over his head, and Harry takes this moment to shuck his own shirt the rest of the way and look down at Niall’s body. Harry feels himself get harder in his pants, and he almost immediately presses his body against Niall’s, restraining himself just barely from the skin on skin contact. Niall seems to react the same way, groaning quietly before wrapping his hand around Harry’s bare bicep with one hand, tangling his other in Harry’s dark curls before re-attaching their lips. Harry wraps one of his arms around Niall’s back, keeping him close as he begins to walk the both of them towards his bedroom, not letting Niall fall, even though they trip a few times along the way. Niall mentally appreciates Harry’s strength, even though it only makes him harder and more desperate, and Niall begins to subtly thrust his hips up against Harry. They finally make it into Harry’s bedroom, and Harry just manages to flip on the lights before they fall onto the bed, a big tangled mess of limbs and lust. Harry hovers over Niall now, taking control of the situation and slowing down the frantic mood of their kisses, trying to figure out exactly how Niall wants to do this.

 

“Do you want to fuck me?” Harry whispers against Niall’s lips, not really sure why he keeps being so quiet, but not making his voice get any louder anyway. Harry awaits Niall’s response, making work of unbuttoning Niall’s trousers. “How do you want me, Niall? Do you want me to be a good little slut and take what you give me?” Harry breathes, beginning to rock his hips down on Niall’s clothed erection, smiling at the helpless whines and whimpers he gets in return. “Or do you want me to open you up and fuck you into the mattress?” Niall opens his eyes, even though he didn’t know they were closed in the first place, making sure to look Harry right in his eyes before replying.

 

“I’m going to fuck you, I’m going to bend you over and make sure you’re ready for my cock, then I’m going to fuck you until you beg me to let you come.” Niall says, surprised that he even had that in him, letting a satisfied smirk grace his lips when Harry’s confident façade falters for a moment, the obvious submissive side begging to take control. The two boys stare into each other’s eyes for another long moment before Harry opens his mouth to speak.

 

“There’s a condom and a bottle of lube in the night drawer.” Harry says, and Niall laughs quietly as Harry rolls off of Niall and onto his feet, unbuttoning his pants before slipping his fingertips under the fabric to get them off. Harry takes off his pants and boxers, and Niall takes the moment to admire Harry’s dick, all flush, red, thick and hard. Harry’s big, and Niall silently thanks himself for spontaneously wanting to top tonight, but he still wants to taste Harry. Niall gets up too, following Harry’s lead for the umpteenth time that night, taking off his pants and boxers before walking towards Harry’s nightstand and opening the drawer to take out a condom and the bottle of lube. Niall glances at Harry, who’s still standing by the foot of the bed simply watching Niall move.

 

“Go on, lay on the bed. On your back, yeah?” Niall commands, and Harry immediately obliges, not as bothered by the sudden change of power as he should be. Niall tosses what he needs, watching as the condom and lube land by Harry’s head before he climbs on to the bed himself, making sure to sit right between Harry’s legs. Niall looks down at Harry’s body, deciding that Harry is actually the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen, all long legs and long arms and big hands and sculpted abs. Niall looks up at Harry’s face, blushing when Harry’s already looking at him. The two just sit there, staring at each other for another moment before Niall remembers why he’s there and reaches for the bottle of lube by Harry’s head. Niall begins to coat his fingers with lube, blowing on them gently for a moment to get them warmed up for Harry, blushing slightly when Harry notices and smiles. “Spread your legs wider.” Niall says, and Harry does, curious as to what Niall’s going to do next.

 

Niall places the hand that isn’t covered in lube on Harry’s thigh before pressing a finger up against Harry’s entrance. Harry’s breath hitches as Niall gently pushes in, slowly, wanting to make sure that Harry’s prepped correctly. Both boys don’t know why they’re being so fucking gentle with each other, but they’re just doing what feels right. Niall begins to fuck Harry with one finger, gradually adding fingers once Harry starts to moan, louder and louder, panting Niall’s name. When Niall’s got three fingers fucking into Harry’s body, he moves the hand wrapped around Harry’s thigh to wrap around Harry’s cock. Harry looks curiously down at Niall; just in time to see Niall’s lips part before the other boy takes Harry’s cock in his mouth. Harry gasps and involuntarily thrusts up into Niall’s mouth. Niall gags, but doesn’t pull off, simply setting a rhythm for fingers and mouth, sinking down on Harry when he’s thrusting up into Harry with his fingers. Harry absolutely falls apart, tangling his fingers in Niall’s hair, trying to get him to go faster. Niall knows Harry’s about to come, so despite Harry’s protests, he pulls off completely, taking his mouth off of Harry and his fingers out of Harry.

 

Niall reaches out for the condom, tearing it open with his teeth before rolling it on skillfully. Niall looks back up at Harry once he’s gotten it on, checking to see if Harry’s okay. Harry nods reassuringly and smiles at Niall, his pupils blown wide and his cheeks red, forehead damp with sweat. Niall looks similar, except Harry notices how Niall’s cheeks never seem to lose their red color, they simply just get darker when he’s embarrassed, and Harry decides that he really likes Niall’s cheeks. Harry is about to start swooning over Niall’s eyes, but is efficiently stopped when Niall begins to slowly push into Harry. Harry’s back arches as he moans and grips at the sheets, because shit, Niall feels really fucking good. Niall gauges Harry’s reaction, only pausing in his ministrations once he’s bottomed out.

 

“Oh god, move,” Harry mumbles, reaching up to wrap his arms around Niall’s shoulders, trying to get Niall closer to him. Niall gets the hint and presses his chest against Harry’s as he begins to pound into him, swift, easy movements that leave them both moaning and grunting, gasping for air on Harry’s part. Niall tangles his fingers into Harry’s hair and pulls his head up, and both boys rest their foreheads on each other’s without breaking eye contact. They don’t kiss; they just leave their lips parted against each other, moaning into each other’s mouths. Their skin slides against each other as Niall fucks Harry closer and closer to his release. Harry wraps his legs around Niall’s waist and keeps his arms around Niall’s shoulders, trying to keep Niall as close to him as possible. “I’m gonna’ come, baby, you’re gonna’ make me come.” Harry says, his tongue darting out to lick across Niall’s bottom lip before sucking it into his own mouth. Niall slows his pace, fucking Harry hard but slow, trying to prolong their time together as much as they can, but Niall’s close, too. Niall speeds up again, angling to hit Harry’s prostate with every thrust, chasing Harry’s orgasm.

 

Harry yelps before moaning loud, a long string of profanities and praise crawling out of his throat when Niall hits Harry’s prostate with every fucking thrust, and he’s about to tell Niall to fuck him harder, but he can’t get it out before he’s shooting his load between their sweat slicked bodies with a less than manly shout. Niall takes the opportunity to press his lips against Harry’s once more before he lifts himself up and off of Harry’s body, taking hold of Harry’s hips before pounding into him, right through Harry’s orgasm and into oversensitivity. If Harry was going to give some sort of instruction on when and where he wanted Niall to come, it was lost among the beautiful moans and screams he didn’t know his body was capable of producing. Harry moans Niall’s name, over and over again, and that’s what Niall needs to be pushed over the edge, coming with a several loud grunts of Harry’s name. Niall fucks Harry throughout his release before slowing to a stop, gently pulling out of the other boy.

 

“Put it in the bin.” Harry says, and Niall obliges, peeling off the condom and tying it off before tossing it in the trash. Niall collapses next to Harry’s body, absolutely knackered.

 

“I’ll go in a second, just give me a second to catch my breath.” Niall says, smiling at Harry through tired eyes. Harry rolls over on his side to watch Niall, deciding that Niall must be really special, because even though he isn’t one for cuddling after sex, especially work related sex, he’s okay with this. Harry moves closer to Niall and lets the other boy wrap a sure arm around him. Harry cuddles up against Niall’s naked body, knowing that they should both clean up first, but also knowing that it can wait.

 

“Don’t bother.” Harry smiles, pressing a soft kiss against Niall’s chest as his eyes slip shut.

**Author's Note:**

> find [this](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com/post/42453126856/title-theres-a-good-time-standing-on-the-corner) and [me](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
